


Easy

by this-is-cd (hic_sunt_dracones)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hic_sunt_dracones/pseuds/this-is-cd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just so <i>easy</i> and its been easy like that ever since.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy

Ryo likes being with Ohkura because it just happened one day, without warning and without agenda, in the late evening in Okinawa. Its easy because one minute they were talking about somewhere they'd like to go soon, on a _real_ vacation, slightly buzzed from sake they were sharing, and the next minute Ohkura had pressed his mouth, cool and wet, against Ryo's and all Ryo could hear was the sound of the waves below the balcony they were on, sitting in the swing, and the unexpected way his heart beat when Ohkura's hand rested on his ribs. 

Ryo hadn't expected it and Ohkura hadn't planned it. It was just so _easy_ and its been easy like that ever since.

When they went back to Okinawa a few months later, just the two of them, they shared a hotel room but didn't tell anyone that the second bed only got used when the first one got too messy and room service wasn't coming back til morning.

Ryo's favorite morning there was when he left the blinds for the picture window overlooking the ocean open the night before and the sun woke them both way before they were ready to wake. Ryo got up to close them a moment before Ohkura groaned and whined when the sunlight hit his face but, after a moment, he padded over to the window too and rested his chin on Ryo's bare shoulder. His hair was sticking up and tickled Ryo's cheek and Ryo felt him smile against his neck when Ryo reached back and tangled his fingers with Ohkura's.

They finished watching the sunrise before stumbling back to bed, still half-asleep, Ohkura's mouth heavy on Ryo's, as he pulled Ryo with him. Ryo won't ever forget the way the sun felt across their skin or the way his throat constricted at the look on Ohkura's face, eyes closed softly and breath coming in little uneven pants as he pushed lazily into Ryo until he came with a quiet gasp before shoving his hand awkwardly between them and pulling Ryo off in three quick tugs.

Ryo cleaned them off with a towel he dropped beside window as he hauled the curtains shut, blanketing the room in darkness. He smiled when he heard Ohkura's contented sigh and crawled back into bed next to him, watching Ohkura's face until he fell asleep and Ryo drifted off a minute later.

Ryo likes that whatever he has with Ohkura is comfortable and easy and he knows Ohkura feels the same, can tell by the way Ohkura's hand will curl around his hip and the way his mouth will melt into a smile when he's near.


End file.
